late night loving
by iTzAsickchick
Summary: Desmond comes home from work at the bar and is greeted by Alex. Boy/Boy. first lemon...NEW CHAPTER :O!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first lemon so I'm sorry if it sucks ^_^"...**

**Warning this is YAOI, which is Boy/Boy so if you're not into that then leave.**

It was quiet in the apartment when Desmond entered which made him anxious because Alex was normally always waiting for him to come home from work because he didn't actually have to sleep but chose when he wanted. Desmond hung his coat up and placed his motorcycle helmet on the end table next to the door. Slowly Desmond made his way to the kitchen and turned the lights on and found no trace of Alex. Desmond shrugged and turned of the lights then went to their bedroom but Alex still wasn't there. Desmond sighed thinking that Alex must have gone out but as he went to crawl into bed he was wrapped up into someone's arms. Desmond panicked but calmed down when he felt a familiar mouth kissing his neck and Desmond sighed into the touch.

"I was looking for you Alex" Desmond mentioned. Alex chuckled lightly and gave Desmond's neck a quick love bite before he whispered in Desmond's ear.

"Well I was waiting for you." Alex murmured as he began rubbing the front of his jeans against Desmond's rear. Desmond let out a small moan and rubbed up against Alex but Desmond was suddenly facing Alex when he was spun around and Alex pressed his lips against Desmond's. Desmond moaned into the kiss and began unzipping Alex's hoodie and pulling it off his shoulders. Alex growled into the kiss and pulled away and began undressing Desmond. Once the first button on Des's bartender shirt was undone Alex began kissing every inch of skin that was exposed. Once the shirt was unbuttoned all the way Alex slipped the shirt off and leaned into Desmond and began kissing him again as he let his hands rub all around Des's chest and started playing with his boyfriend's nipples. Desmond let out a loud moan through the kiss when Alex started rubbing his chest. Des reached down and tried to undo Alex's buttoned shirt and soon they were breaking apart for air and then Desmond took Alex's shirt off. Desmond was startled when he was suddenly on his back laying down on his and Alex's bed. Alex sat in between Des's legs and leaned forward and started nipping his neck again as he mumbled.

"Hey Des...if your not up for it that's fine but do you think I could be a little rough today? I really need to get some energy out." Alex said while continuing to give Desmond love bites. Desmond nodded quickly wanting to be handled rough because work at the bar today sucked because two drunks got into a fight and he had to deal with it. Alex smirked and started making his way down Des's chest leaving kisses on all the skin he was faced with. When Alex got to Desmond's dress pants he unzipped them then pulled them down and took them off. Once Des was only in his boxers Alex started groping him through them and after a few moments pulled those down too and Desmond gasped when the cool air hit his exposed dick. Alex dragged his tongue from the base all the way to the tip and then stood up. Desmond looked up at Alex and when Alex nodded towards his jeans Des sat up and unbuttoned his boyfriend's jeans. Once they were unbuttoned Desmond slid onto the floor and grabbed the zipper with his teeth and unzipped Alex's jean. Alex moaned at the sight and if he was a lesser man he would have came right then. Once Des pulled Alex's pants down with his boxers he began sucking Alex off. Desmond's mouth was so warm and felt so good wrapped around his cock that Alex had to grip Des's hair so he could have some kind of balance. After getting use to Alex's dick in his mouth Desmond tried to deep throat Alex but he was still a little too big for Des. The feeling of Des's mouth on him was starting to get to Alex so he had to tug Desmond's hair back so he wouldn't cum just yet. Alex stayed still for a few moments panting before he pulled Desmond up and gave him a kiss before pushing him back down on the bed. Alex pinned Desmond under him but Des wrapped his legs around Alex's waist and flipped them over so Des was straddling Alex. Desmond looked down at Alex and winked before leaning over towards their bedside table and pulling out lube from one of the draws. Popping the cap off Desmond squeezed some of the liquid onto 3 of his fingers then threw the lube onto the floor. Sitting up Desmond reached behind him and let one finger gently slide into himself and started slowly rocking on his finger. Alex watched with lust filled eyes and let one hand reach up to start teasing Desmond's nipples again. Des let out a low moan and after a moment let another finger slide in next to the other and began scissoring to stretch himself faster. After another minute Desmond slowly pushed his third finger in with the other two and sat still to get use to it. Alex looked up at Desmond and smiled at him before grabbing Des's hand and pulling his fingers out of himself. Desmond whined from the loss but straddled Alex's hips again knowing that something better was going to be in him. Alex grabbed Desmond's hips and slowly guided him down and pressed the head of his dick against Desmond's hole and gently pushed his cock inside. Desmond moaned and grabbed onto Alex's shoulders.

"Fuck Desmond you're so tight." Alex groaned while holding Des's hips still so he wouldn't hurt him. Desmond closed his eyes and after a moment began lifting himself up and pushing back down on Alex's dick. Alex clenched his teeth from the tightness and had to use all of his willpower to not thrust into Desmond and possibly hurt him. He didn't have to wait long when Des looked down at him and whined.

"Alex...please move." Looking up Alex nodded then sat up and lifted Desmond up until his dick was almost out of Des's ass. Looking up at Desmond one more time Alex pushed him down and thrust his hips up at the same time causing Des to moan loudly and tighten his grip on Alex's shoulders. Taken the sounds of pleasure from Desmond as a good sign Alex continued penetrating his boyfriend and when he angled his thrust just right and hit Desmond's prostate he arched his back with a loud moan. Smirking Alex flipped them over so Des was under him and quickly began pounding into his ass again making sure he hit Desmond's prostate over and over again. Desmond's moans grew louder and Alex knew he was close because his inside were starting to tighten around his erection. Using one hand Alex grabbed Desmond's member and started stroking him. Desmond leaned forward and bit into Alex's neck to silence his cries of pleasure as he came and his fluids covered Alex's and his own stomach. Alex was right behind Desmond and groaned his name as he came inside of Des. After they both caught their breath Alex slipped himself out of Desmond and received a whine for doing so. Smiling Alex pulled Desmond against him and before he drifted off he heard Desmond mumble.

"I love you Alex." And smiling Alex replied.

"I love you too Desmond."

**So what do you think? Reviews are cool :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so my friends wanted me to make a second part to this and I know I should start typing chapter 3 to ProtoCreed High but I wanted to get this out of the way. Hope you and my friends enjoy this.**

The bedroom was silent apart from the duo's soft breathing when Alex's phone started going off. Alex groaned as he reached over and looked at the phone with tired eyes to see who the fuck was calling.

"_Dana..." _ Alex growled out when he also saw that it was 9:38 in the morning. Quickly looking over at Desmond Alex opened the phone.

"What the fuck do you want Dana?" Alex said trying to be calm but that was hard to do when you were woken up from a peaceful sleep after great sex. Dana laughed over the phone.

"Aww did I wake you up? So sorry but you and Desmond said you two would come over today to help me get all my things packed into my new apartment." Replied his sister. Alex tried to remember promising that but came up blank.

"Right...forgot about that. Let me get Desmond up and we'll be over in another hour." He said rolling over to his back. Dana agreed to that and told him not to be late then hung up. When she did Alex shut his phone then threw it somewhere across the room so he wouldn't have to deal with another call. Turning over on his side Alex stared at Desmond's face and ran his hand through his lovers soft brown hair. After a few moments Alex's piercing blue eyes made contact with sleep dazed brown eyes. Alex smiled at Des then leaned down and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before sitting up.

"Dana needs us to come over and help her move into her new apartment." Desmond just looked up at him then rolled onto his side and went back to sleep. Alex frowned but suddenly got a evil but pleasant thought and leaned over and started kissing and sucking over the hickey that was still visible from last nights..._activities_. Desmond let out a tiny whine and turned around to get closer to his boyfriend but Alex was quick to get out of bed and grin at the pouting. Alex laughed as Desmond began getting up and made his way to their bathroom to take a shower. As Alex was starting the shower he heard Desmond enter the room. After he got the temperature just the way he liked it Alex turned around and Desmond was quick to get in his personal space. Looking down Alex smiled at his pouting lover then pulled him into the shower. Once they were both fully under the water Alex began attacking Desmond's neck with more kisses and let his hands slide down to the younger boys slim hips. Getting a firm hold on Des's wet hips he flipped him around and pushed him against the tile wall and rubbed his already hard dick against Desmond's entrance. Desmond let out a loud moan as he pressed his hands against the wall so he could have some kind of support.

"A-Alex!" Desmond moaned in surprise as Alex took a small step back so he could get his hand between them and let one finger slip inside Desmond so he could see how loose he still was. Meeting very little resistance Alex let another finger in alongside the other one. Once the second finger was in Desmond dropped his head between his arms and let out a low moan and started moving his hips so he could get some friction. Seeing the movement made Alex smile and he let a third finger find its way inside of Desmond. There was some resistance so Alex slowly started moving the fingers inside of Des and the sounds that his younger lover were making were starting to make him lose his patience. Alex finally pulled his fingers out from Desmond and lined the tip of his cock to Des's entrance. He gave Desmond a kiss on the neck and his boyfriend turned his head as far as he could and kissed Alex back before nodding to let Alex continue. After he got permission Alex pushed himself into Desmond all the way and once he was fully in he started kissing up and down Des's neck to make him relax. A few moments went by before Desmond began moving his hips against Alex. Groaning, Alex tightened his grip on Des's hips and was sure he was going to leave bruises. The younger boy kept moving his hips against Alex's before Alex finally pressed his lover against the shower wall harder and started pulling his dick out only to thrust it back in hard. Desmond let out a loud moan and every time Alex thrust into him he let out another moan. Alex kept slightly changing his angle every thrust until he finally found Desmond's sweet spot.

"R-right there! Oh god Alex!" Desmond was starting to pant and Alex knew his lover was going to cum soon because his insides were starting to tighten around Alex's erection. Feeling his orgasm creeping up on him Alex bit into Desmond's neck and groaned into his ear as he came. At the feeling of Alex filling him Desmond yelled out Alex's name and came. The water falling down on them was quick to clean up their mess and Desmond slowly turned himself around so he was looking up at Alex. Alex smiled down at his lover and leaned down so he could wrap his arms around Desmond's waist and kiss him on the lips. Desmond sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Alex's neck. Suddenly Alex smiled from remembering his conversation with his sister earlier.

"_Don't be late my ass." _Alex thought before kissing Desmond again.

**Oooookkkk...so what do you think o _o? I'm still VERY new to writing these kinds of things but my friends wanted part 2 so here it is :I**

**Reviews are cool too :D?**


End file.
